Rise of the Lycans
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: This is a Werewolf AU because...in all honesty I haven't seen one and I decided to write it. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something that has been bugging me for a few nights now. Rated for a list of reasons, AU, and enjoy the first chapter.**_

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, best friends since birth, walked down a dirt road leading to a lone cabin in the middle of the woods. Star looked at her best friend and smiled, "Isn't this exciting Marco? Our parents trust us enough to let us go camping by ourselves,"

"I know Estrella, but they trust us to do a lot of stuff on our own, so what makes camping any different?"

"Because we won't be home Marco, we'll be in the middle of the forest. We can do anything we want and no worry about our parents finding out," Marco smirked and rolled his eyes before Star grabbed him by the hand and began leading him down the dirt road.

The two walked into the cabin and Star smiled as she jumped on the couch and giggled, "C'mon Marco, let's have some fun,"

"Maybe later, Starlight," he walked up to her and held her hand, "We need to set up a few things before we can have fun," Star moaned and nodded before jumping off the couch and the two of them walked out of the living room into the kitchen and out the back door.

The two best friends walked along the lake as fireflies flew around them and they heard the sound of the crickets playing their nightly songs and frog croaking. Star smiled and leaned up against Marco before the two of them heard a loud growl coming from behind them. They looked back and saw two large wolves crawling towards them. Marco narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Star and glared at the wild canines, "Just turn around and walk away. We don't want any trouble,"

"Marco, what are you doing?" Star quietly hissed in her best friend's ear, "They're not going to listen to you. Wolves are unpredictable and I don't think talking to them calmly will do…" before Star finish, the wolves lunged at them, one biting Star's left arm and the other scratching Marco's right cheek before running off, leaving the two teenagers on the forest floor, bleeding.

The sun shined high and the two moaned and sat up. Marco looked at Star and his eyes widened, "Star, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she rubbed her arm and looked down at her hand, "No blood? That wolf didn't bite me?" she looked up and noticed the three scars across Marco's cheek, "And you're not bleeding either," Marco touched his cheek and looked down, "Marco…what happened last night?"

"I don't know Starlight, but we better get back to the cabin and get cleaned up. We both look like we've slept in a dumpster," Star nodded before the two of them stood up and walked back towards the cabin.

The two sat on the couch and examined each other's scars. Marco reached up and rubbed Star's arm and sighed, "Are you okay?" Star nodded and Marco shook his head, "I'm sorry, if I were a little quicker than this wouldn't have happened and…"

"Marco, I told you last night that wolves are unpredictable, it isn't your fault," Star lightly smiled and hugged him, "I don't blame you for this. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time and those wolves…why didn't they kill us? They had the chance,"

"I don't know Starlight, but what I do know is we're going to have a hard time explaining our scars to our parents." Star's eyes widened and Marco chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I can only imagine what our moms will do if they…"

"They're going to watch us like hawks, we're going to lose our freedom," Star hyperventilated and Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "My mom's going to say we shouldn't have come out here on our own, then they're going to ground us and…"

"Easy Star, you're overthinking this," Star took a couple of deep breaths and Marco smiled, "Yeah, we might get grounded, but it's nothing we're not used to. We'll serve our time and before you know we'll have our freedom back and…besides I think our parents will be relieved we're alive," Star frowned and nodded and Marco kissed the side of her head.

 _ **I know this first chapter is short, and may feel a little rushed, and if it is, I'm sorry. Please enjoy the first chapter everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brewer235: Good to hear.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes, there are vampire AUs, Bad Boy AUs, mine included, but I haven't seen anywhere werewolf AUs, so I decided to write one.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: You think so, huh? Well I'm hoping you're right.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Star sat in the bedroom and stared down at her scar. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, "Hey Estrella," Star softly smiled and waved at her best friend, "Is something wrong? Is your scar bothering you?"

"No…but I don't have any makeup with me and the only shirt I have to wear tomorrow is a tank top and my parents are going to see this and…"

"Preaching to the choir, Starlight, at least you can try to hide your scar," Star frowned as Marco smirked and pointed to his scarred cheek, "But we have one more day to think of something, so we should be fine," Star sighed and nodded as Marco walked into the room and sat down next to her, "If you want, I can lend you one of my shirts when we go home tomorrow and…"

"And our parents will think we did something," her face lit up and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "And I think that'll be worse than having them see the scar. They'll keep us apart and tell us we're never allowed to see each other ever again and…"

"I know Star," Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "I guess being grounded for the scars will probably be better than being grounded for something that we didn't do," Star sighed and nodded and leaned up against her best friend.

Marco rubbed her back and Star looked up with a frown, "Marco," Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Do you think we should go home today?" Marco arched a brow and Star looked down, "Do you think we should go home and tell our parents what happened?"

"Rather we go home today or tomorrow our parents are going to ground us and ban us from coming here on our own ever again," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I mean it's up to you. If you want to go home now then we'll pack up and leave, if you want to stay for one more night, then we'll stay," Star sighed and nodded before leaning closer to her best friend.

Star and Marco walked out of the cabin with towels in hand and walked towards the lake. Marco looked down at his best friend and saw her looking down at her arm, "Star, it's not going to go away just by staring at it."

"Yeah, I know," Star sighed and smiled before grabbing Marco by the wrist, "Let's go Marco, I want to go for a swim," Marco chuckled and nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the dirt road.

The sun had gone down and the two teenagers headed back towards the cabin. Star grunted in pain and grabbed her arm, "Estrella," Marco grabbed his head and began groaning in pain. He reached over and hugged Star close to him.

Star looked up and panted as sweat ran down hers and Marco's faces, "Marco," Marco growled and looked down in confusion, "We need to get back to the cabin…we need to find out what…what's wrong with us," Marco grunted and nodded before they continued to walk down the dirt road.

The two sat in the living room of the cabin, howling in pain and throwing furniture across the room. Star looked up and pounced on her best friend and sobbed into his chest, "Marco, what's wrong with us?"

"I…I don't know Star, but everything will be okay, I promise," the two of them shook in anger and fear in the middle of the living room as they growled and howled in pain.

 _ **Okay, I would've made this chapter longer, but my advisors want me to write one more chapter for a story without their input because of a mistake on my end. This would've been out sooner too, but I had something to deal with while writing this chapter.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
